Nightmares
by Dumbledore's Apprentice
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP!Hermione is frightened. Harry and Ron are putting themselves in danger. So Hermione tells everything to Dumbledore. But still Harry and Ron don't listen. Hermione now tries to tell them its wrong, and thinks they hate her. Or is she wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nightmares  
  
Summary: Frightened awake from a terrible dream, Hermione can't fall asleep again, so she goes for some hot chocolate in the Great Hall and recieves from advice on life from a wisened professor.   
  
A/N: This is a one time thing. If I get good reviews, and if the story works with it, I'll add a couple more chapters. And please read and review my other stories. I would love you forever and ever until the day I die!!!! Okay, with that said, enjoy the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione shot up in her bed, clutching her sheets tightly. She looked around her dormitory, listening into the darkness, but only hearing her room mates quiet breathing. She sighed with relief and leaned back onto her bed. What a horrible dream it had been. It started out with her, Ron and Harry in the common room, having a good time. Then out of the fire came Voldemort who grabbed her and dragged her back into a dark room. A single light shone onto two boys, who were Harry and Ron, pale faces and heads on their chest. Hermione screamed as she saw that they were dead. She started to run to them, but she never got futher than the place she was standing. She heard a cold, peircing laugh behind her and the dream ended.  
  
So there she sat in her bed thinking over the dream. Could come true? What if it happened? Then what would she do? She shook her head slightly. Nonsense it was. Thinking of something like that was insane. It just couldn't happen.  
  
Hermione pulled back the covers to her bed, grabbed her robe and tip-toed to the door, not wanting to wake her fellow 6th year Gryffindors. She closed the door quietly behind her, tip-toed down the stairs(watching out for the squeaky step at the bottom) and over to the portrait. She pushed it open, just enough so she could slip through, put on her robe and stepped out into the corridor.  
  
An eerie light was cast by the moon and torchs that hung on the wall. Hermione felt scared again by the cold of the corridor and began to walk down towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Hermione jumped slightly in the air, her heart skipping a few beats and she turned around to see the Fat Lady looking very stern in what Hermione could see from the light.  
  
"To the Great Hall...for a cup of hot chocolate." Hermione answered, her body still shaking from the fright the Fat Lady had given her.  
  
"At this hour?" snapped the Fat Lady.   
  
"Yes. I can't sleep and hot chocolate always helps me get to bed when I am...not tired." Hermione was about to say frightened, but then she thought better of it. What if the Fat Lady asked questions? That wouldn't be good.  
  
"Well, try to be back soon. I don't want to be fast asleep when you come running to the tower full of sugar and caffeine," the Fat Lady mumbled. "How you can fall asleep, I do not know..."  
  
Hermione smiled and turned back towards the Great Hall. Her footsteps echoed off the walls as the Fat Lady's mumbling faded away. Hermione's nerves rose as she walked down the empty corridors. She jumped at every small sound and almost screamed when she saw Mrs. Norris peering around the corner with her yellow eyes. She began to wonder if she should have stayed at the tower, lighted a fire in the common room and read a book to calm her down. But she had read every book she owned and all the ones in the library(except of the Restricted Section of course). There was no turning back now. Just keep walking.   
  
Finally, Hermione had reached the Great Hall. She pushed the door open, glad to be in the warmth and very brightly light Great Hall. She sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. A small house-elf she had never seen before rushed over and smiled at her with his bright blue eyes.  
  
"My name is Tikky! How can Tikky help you, young lady?" said Tikky happily. Hermione smiled at him gratefully. Seeing his cheery face warmed her up inside.   
  
"My name is Hermione. Hot chocolate would be nice." Hermione said nicely. Tikky nodded, his ears flapping against his head.  
  
"Of course! Tikky can that for Miss Hermione." Tikky ran off, bouncing up and down as he stepped.   
  
Hermione sighed, rubbed her eyes and yawned. It was probably about midnight and she wasn't used to waking up like this. She yawned again and rested her hands and head on the table, closing her eyes.  
  
"Don't fall asleep here, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione jumped at the voice, let out a small cry and looked up to see Professor Dumbledore, smiling and looking down at her over his half-moon glasses with his brillant blue eyes, which twinkled feverishly. He wore a long navy blue robe with gold trimming and stars, along with a matching night cap.  
  
"P-Professor Dumbledore," croaked Hermione. "I never...uh...well..."  
  
"Sorry if I frightened you, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said earnestly. Hermione noticed he was holding a steaming mug in his hands. "May I sit down?"  
  
Hermione nodded and watched Dumbledore sit down and sigh deeply. He took a sip from his steaming mug and turned to face Hermione. "May I ask why you aren't in your dormitory fast asleep?"  
  
Hermione laughed a bit. "Well, Professor, that's just it. I can't sleep."   
  
"I the same." He smiled at Hermione. "Some nights it's like I don't have any eyes and therefore they don't need to close and let me rest."   
  
Hermione laughed. "Yes, it does seem like that." Hermione's smile faded as quickly as it came.   
  
"Is there something on your mind, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked quietly.   
  
Hermione looked to the professor, wanting to tell him about the dream of Harry and Ron. About her constant worrying of Voldemort back in power and Harry going off to fight again. To tell him that she misses Sirius and how she sometimes hears Harry crying when she stays up late. How she loved Ron, but he didn't know, and just wanted him to know and be safe.   
  
Just as she was going to answer, Tikky came with her hot chocolate. Hermione thanked Merlin she had an excuse to not answer Dumbledore's question quickly.   
  
"Thank-you." Hermione said, grabbing the mug into her hands and taking a long drink.   
  
"Tikky's pleasure, miss." The little house-elf bounced off again, humming a very peculiar tune.   
  
"Ah, you have met the new house-elf?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
Hermione stopped drinking and took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, I have."   
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "A very energetic house-elf, he is. I haven't seen a house-elf that happy since Dobby."   
  
Hermione's smiled faded once again. Dobby had passed away after Winky had ran away at the end of their 6th year. It had been really sad for Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ron even cried a bit when Dumbledore buried Dobby by Hagrid's hut the cold morning after Dobby had passed away.   
  
"Yes. I haven't either." Hermione's voice cracked. "But it hasn't been that long."  
  
"No, but I have been seeing these house-elfs all summer." Dumbledore took another sip from his mug. "Well, about my question."  
  
Hermione's stomach plummeted. "No professor, there isn't anything on my mind."  
  
"One cannot be helped if no one else knows what is wrong, Miss Granger."   
  
Hermione looked to Professor Dumbledore, who smiled at her sending his blue eyes twinkling madly. Hermione had an idea that maybe, just maybe, Dumbledore knew that something was on her mind. Alot on her mind.   
  
"Yes, I know that professor." Hermione said quickly, still looking at him.  
  
"Then tell me, what is wrong?"   
  
"How do you know something is wrong?"  
  
"Miss Granger, I can always tell if something is wrong. You have become very pale lately and your know high marks have dropped a fair bit. Professor McGonagall and the other professors, including Professor Snape, are worried about you. They know you can go very far with your studies, but know you seem not to care." Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling and they just stayed plain baby blue. "I know you care about your marks, Miss Granger. What is wrong?"  
  
Hermione knew she was beat. Her marks had been dropping a fair amount since the beginning of the year. She had been worrying to much about her best friends that she had forgetten about her marks. She was loosing sleep from trying to get her homework done, but she never got finished in time.   
  
"There is alot wrong, professor. I guess I should start from the beginning." She took another drink of hot chocolate and began, staring at her hands. "During the summer Harry wrote to me, telling me he still missed Sirius and how he was afraid to face Voldemort again. He doesn't want to and I don't want want him to either. But he inists that he has too, because who else will? I tried to think that Voldemort wasn't back and Harry wouldn't have to go fight and Ron, Harry and I could spend our last year here in peace and just have fun like everyone else.  
  
"Then school started again and then everything got worse. Voldemort was coming closer and I started to worry for Harry and Ron even more. Oh, about Ron. I started to like him this year, more than a friend. It just got worse and worse. Harry began gathering information about Voldemort from books and the Daily Prophet. Then the attacks started. Harry and Ron stopped working on their schooling to figure out plans and put together the peices so they could stop Voldemort once again. I tried to get them back on track, but soon I was off track. I stopped working, worrying about the safety of Ron and Harry and I lost sleep trying to do all my homework, which it never got finished.  
  
"Then Ron and Harry started to leave the school every night. They told me never to tell and not to worry, and promised they would be back. And they did. I never told anyone, but I was so worried that one night I broke down in the common room right before they left. They stayed that night, but I knew they were mad at me. They never talked to me for a week and that caused me to never sleep. What if something happened to them and I never got to say good-bye? After a week, they forgave me. They said they acted stupid and they knew it wasn't my fault." Hermione laughed a bit, her throat burning from the tears that were know falling down her face. "But still they left every night. I tried to sleep in the common room, waiting for them to return, but I just ended up at the library, reading the entire thing. One night I watched them run across the grounds and into the Forbbidden Forest. I knew they were in danger for running in there every night. They would be killed if they didn't stop. So I confronted them. That was a month ago. And still they're not talking to me. I guess that's it." Hermione smiled and flung in her head into her arms, knocking over her hot chocolate, crying so loudly she thought she had woken the whole castle.   
  
After a few minutes she stopped crying to look at Dumbledore who was looking down at her. She wiped her face and pulled out a handkercheif and blew her nose.   
  
"Thank-you for telling me this." Dumbledore said standing up.   
  
Hermione grabbed a hold of his night-gown and began to sob. "Please, professor! I beg you, don't tell Harry and Ron! They won't stop what they're doing and if they go on with their plan, I may never see them again! I don't want them to leave not knowing how much I care for them! And I want Ron to know I love him so much and I would like to marry him if he could! Please, professor...please."  
  
"I may not stop them or even talk to them, but I can not decide my actions for this information." The professor walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermione crying at the table.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Do you think I should add more chapters? Please tell me in your reviews!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

All right, second chapter of Nightmares!!! Haha...well I only got one review, but I know more will come of it!!! Okay, I am going to add more chapters(of course). I have a very excellent plan...I'm not telling you! You have to wait and see. All right, chapter 2!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hermione...Hermione, wake up.'   
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered, but didn't open. She wanted to stay hidden in her arms forever. She had betrayed her friends. She had told their secret to Dumbledore, and she would never be forgiven for it. She was a no-good friend and a very bad secret keeper, so she waned to stay hidden in her arms forever.  
  
'Hermione, people are staring. Get up now. People want to eat.'  
  
Hermione opened her eyes in shock. 'Eat?' she said through her arms.  
  
'Yes, eat. Your in the Great Hall, you know!' Hermione's head shot up. She saw half the student body looking right at her. Hermione felt her face go red. She looked up to see Harry, Ron crouched down beside her.   
  
'Oh my god...was I here all night?' Hermione breathed, standing up quickly.  
  
'I suppose. You weren't in the common room, that's for sure.' Ron smiled at her.  
  
'Oh dear. How embarrasing.' Hermione mumbled as she walked out of the Great Hall, rubbing her hair out of her face.   
  
Harry and Ron followed her out. She gave them a frightened look, and turned away from them. She paced the corridor, wringing her hands, shooting scared looks at Ron and Harry, and then back to looking at her feet.  
  
'Hermione...is something wrong? You're acting very odd.' Harry asked stepping forward. Hermione backed up into the wall, as though being close to Harry was complete and udder madness. Harry looked taken back.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry Harry. It's just that...well, it's very hard to say...' Hermione looked back at her feet. Ron walked up to her, put an arm around her shoulder and lifted her chin to look at him.  
  
'Com'n Hermione. You know you can tell us anything! What's wrong?'   
  
Hermione felt like crying. Ron looked so happy, like nothing could ever go wrong. Hermione knew he wanted to help, he wanted to help with all his heart. He and Harry trusted her with all their hearts and she had betrayed them. She had betrayed their trust in her. They felt safe with her keeping their secret and she was to prove them wrong.   
  
'I told okay! I told Dumbledore everything! Everything that made me scared!' Hermione cried, pulling herself away from Ron.   
  
'You told?' Ron gasped. Harry and Ron didn't need a second explaining. They knew exactly what Hermione meant. 'Why would you tell! You know how important this! And now Dumbledore is going to make us stay in the school forever! Your just being stupid! I can't believe you would ever do that!'  
  
Hermione cried even harder, falling to her knees on the floor shaking uncontrollably. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed and choked as her tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
'I'm sorry... I'm sorry...' Hermione cried.   
  
'Why? You promised not to tell! A promise is a promise Hermione, you know that!' Harry yelled at her. He rubbed his head. 'Com'n Ron. We don't need to be with Hermione anymore. She just proved a very unworthy friend.'  
  
Ron and Harry began walking away. Hermione felt torn, not wanting to loose them forever. What she had told Dumbledore seemed to be coming true. She didn't want them to die...them not knowing how much she cared...Ron not knowing how much she loved him...  
  
'The only reason I told because I didn't want to loose you... I wouldn't be able to handle it.' Hermione cried after them. They stopped in their tracks, but didn't turn to her. 'I'm sorry, really...but please listen. I cry every night, watching you go into the Forbidden Forest, wondering if you two would come out again. I cry every night, hoping maybe you will stop. I know you are very talented wizards and have worked hard in your studies...but what if you get caught in a situation where no one can help you and you can't help yourselves? I'm scared of never seeing you again. I'm scared I'll never get to say good-bye.'  
  
Harry sighed and turned around. His face was blank, but Hermione knew he was mad. 'It's our lives, Hermione...stop interfering.'  
  
'I care for you, Harry. Please stop before something horrible happens. Life doesn't only go the way you want, you of all people should know. Please...' Hermione was on her knees, looking up at Harry with tear-filled eyes, her hands in a praying position.   
  
Harry seemed to be thinking of what to say...Hermione could see his emtions run wild on his face. 'Just leave us alone.' Harry turned away again, walked up to Ron, said something to him, Ron nodded and they began to walk away.  
  
Hermione stood up, well stumbled, and began to walk after them, breaking into a run as she turned the corner when she found they were not there.   
  
She ran down the hall, running wherever she could. She had lost them. It was like all her horrible nightmares where she could never reach them. She felt like screaming, but no sound came. Just like in her nightmares. Was this really a dream? Maybe she was still in her bed. Maybe she never even talked to Dumbledore. Or maybe even Ron and Harry never gone to the Foribdden Forest. Maybe this was all a bad dream....  
  
*THWAP*  
  
Hermione fell to the floor, landing hard on her bottom. A wave of tears came to her suddenly, sending down the tears again.  
  
'Oh, not the water-works Granger...please.' said a drawling voice.   
  
Hermione looked through the blur of tears, up to Draco Malfoy, who stood sulking, arms crossed across his chest. Hermione stood, wiping her eyes.  
  
'If you hate so much, why are you still here? Aren't you scared that you might be seen talking to me? Shouldn't you go wash your clothes or even burn them, since I touched you? I won't mind!' Hermione spat. Draco looked taken back by her comment.  
  
'Well, well Mud-blood...you have a good mouth on you.' Draco smirked at her.  
  
'Oh go ahead and call me Mud-blood! I don't care! Why don't you just hang me from my feet and shove food in my face? It would be exactly the same thing!' Hermione yelled, shoving Malfoy into the wall.  
  
Draco seemed stunned, shook his head and regained himself. He looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes. 'What is your problem Granger?'  
  
'Like you'd even care! I'm just the Gryffindor, know-it-all Mud-blood!' Hermione screamed.   
  
People had now surronded them, watching in confusion and wonder. The sight was spectacular. Draco Malfoy, the famous, never-beaten Slytherin getting pushed around by Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born, know-it-all Gryffindor. Something you would see once in a blue moon.   
  
'Just leave me alone!' Hermione screamed and pushed through the crowd.   
  
Hermione stalked down the halls thinking of a hundred ways she could have hexed Draco Malfoy out of her life forever. Hermione didn't know where she was going but she knew that she had Transfiguration right now and should be at class, but Hermione didn't seem to care. Nothing mattered. She needed Ron and Harry... all here anger was because of them.  
  
Hermione stopped walking, landing somewhere around the prefects bathroom. She leaned against the wall, suddenly coming to realization... Maybe she didn't need them... What if she could fend on her own? She was seventeen... She was a big girl... She didn't need them...  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she walked to Transfiguration. She didn't need them. She was fine on her own.  
  
Just the way she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right, end of chapter 2!!!! please review!!!!! the little button right at the bottom you know... click it and write something nice about my story.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, heres the third chapter. Ooo, I am so excited about this story. Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all! Don't be scared, not in that way. Anyway, this chapter was a doozy...like what was I supposed to write? So I thought and thought and here it is! Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fire crackled wildly as Hermione sat alone reading a book. Her day had been boring, but brought her so much more independance. And Malfoy never even noticed her when she walked past. She felt so much more secure and she could actually pay attention in class. No more Ron and Harry breathing down her neck, asking how to do this... repeat that last sentence... just give me your notes later... It felt good to be alone and get down to her studying. Also finishing her book in peace. She didn't miss them.  
  
But deep down, even though she didn't notice, she was missing them.   
  
Hermione closed her book and looked around. Everyone had went off too bed, but a few people were left behind. Colin Creevy sat in a corner talking in a low voice to Ginny Weasley. They looked so cute together, Hermione thought. Her moved her eyes over to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Something seemed wrong, since they huddled around someone and were shooting spells frantically. Hermione didn't really want to know what was going on when Seamus leapt back in what seemed shock. Her eyes wandered over to another pair of boys in the other corner - Ron and Harry.  
  
They were huddled together, but didn't seem so secret about it. They laughed together and began writing down things. Divination, Hermione thought. They seemed so happy, gald she wasn't there. They didn't want her... well she didn't want them.   
  
Ron looked up and saw Hermione looking at them. He waved for her to come over, but she went back to book, pretending that she hadn't seen them. But it was kind of obvious since she was staring right at them.   
  
Hermione tried to seem interested in her book, but her eyes never left the line she had left off at. They seemed so happy without her. Was that they way it was? They only wanted her for her smarts so they could get answers off of her? Was she just the straggler on the Dream Team? Hermione felt furious inside, but she never left her seat. She tried to read and it slowly came to her.  
  
Once she had cooled down, she decided to talk to Ron and Harry about what she had been thinking. Hermione stood and looked to the place where they were sitting.  
  
They were gone. They left without saying good-night.  
  
Then an enormous wave of anger and worry swept over Hermione. She dropped her book, ran to the window and searched the grounds. Finally she saw it... a light shining and heading to the forest. Ron and Harry had gone back to the forest.   
  
~  
  
Hermione ran out into the night, clutching her wand safely in her pocket. She didn't want to use her wand for light, just in case she was seen from where Ron and Harry now stood in the Forbidden Forest.   
  
Hermione ran faster, her breath catching in her throat a few times. Soon she was close to Hagrid's hut when the lights turned on. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Fang's barks grow louder as Hagrid opened the door. Hagrid's door opened and light spilled out onto the dark grounds and closer to Hermione. The door opened full way, and was only inches from Hermione...  
  
'What is it boy?' Hagrid's voice rumbled across the grounds like a pack of wolves.   
  
Fang barked loudly. 'There ain't nothin' out there, Fang.' Hagrid said loudly.   
  
Fang turned in Hermione's direction and began to bark loudly. Hermione was numb and didn't know what to do... so she fell to the ground. And there she lay, praying that Fang or Hagrid wouldn't find her.   
  
'Stupid mutt... ain't nothin' out there.' Hagrid called Fang back in and closed the door, shutting out the light and all went back to darkness.   
  
Hermione looked up from her arms and sighed in relief. She stood, brushed off her robe and began jogging to the forest. She slowed down once she got to Hagrids cabin, crouched and slowly made her way past the hut and towards the forest.  
  
Nothing made sense anymore for Hermione. Life passed by in a blur. She seemed to be missing all of it... there was no time left. It seemed only yesterday that she, Harry and Ron were boarding the train, best of friends and now they fought and wouldn't even sit by each other. Life was nothing. Nothing but a blur.  
  
Hermione stopped suddenly. She looked around her, seeing just blackness. She was lost. She had become so caught up in her thoughts she did even think of where she was going.   
  
Hermione felt cold sweat drip down her face as she stared at her surroudings, trying to see if there was an opening or anything. Fear overtook Hermione quickly as she fell to her knees, becoming short of breath and choking on her tears.  
  
'I don't want to die... I don't want to...' Hermione whispered to herself. She shook all over as she looked around wildly. 'I'm never going to find them... they'll die out here... they'll die...'  
  
Hermione thought of Harry and Ron... she would never see them again... she would be stuck in this forest forever, wandering, trying to find her way out... no one will ever look for her... they will forget her out here and just hope she dies...  
  
'I won't die out here!' Hermione screamed, pounding her fists on the ground.   
  
Hermione heard rustling of leaves and breaking twigs at her right. She looked through her tear filled eyes watched closely. Soon a small light came through the bushes.  
  
'Who's out there?' yelled a voice. It was strangely familiar.   
  
Hermione didn't answer.   
  
'Com'n Harry, it must have been a cenatuar or something.' said another voice.   
  
Hermione froze in her spot. They found her.  
  
'Be quiet, Ron. I don't think a cenatuar would say that... they live here.' said Harry quietly.  
  
She heard more rustling of leaves as the light got brighter. For an instant, Hermione wanted to run away. She wanted to run away because she feared of what they would say if they found her there... looking for them...  
  
'But Harry, the plan...' whined Ron.   
  
'I said shut up!' Harry hissed.  
  
Ron grumbled something under his breath that Hermione didn't catch, but Harry seemed too.  
  
'No, it's better without Hermione here. She would just slow us down. And don't call me that either.'   
  
Hermione felt anger flow through her so quickly, she thought she would explode with rage. So that's what Harry thought of her... he though of her as a stall in their oh-so-secret plans that they can't even share with their best friend!  
  
Hermione stood shaking and turned on her heel. She heard the rustling of leaves again and then a heavy thud on the ground. Hermione looked around quickly. Ron had tripped and fell.  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you-' Harry spat, helping Ron to his feet.  
  
'-Be careful, I know, I know.' Ron brushed off his pants and looked up. His eys widened when he set eyes on Hermione standing by the edge of the small clearing.  
  
Harry looked too. He dropped his wand as he watched Hermione. They stared at each other, not moving or saying anything.   
  
'Hermione...' Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione took off. She jumped into the forest and ran. She jumped over roots, branches and bushes. She pushed past trees and cobwebs and she ran futher away from her once so-called friends. She didn't hear anyone behind her as she ran without thinking.  
  
Soon she landed outside Hagrid's cabin, just where she started. The lights were out and she heard deep snores from inside the cabin. Hermione looked back into the dark forest and felt deep disgust at Harry. How could he say such a thing?  
  
Hermione shook her head and began walking back to the castle, not bothering to stay quiet as she passed Hagrid's door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay! took me awhile! oh and i may be redoing chapter 4 on Take Me Far Away From Ordinary. So if you read the story, please check in a few days!!!!!! please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

okay, the fourth chapter. I'm really liking how this story is progressing aren't you? I'm glad I wrote more. I love the way Hermione believes Harry and Ron hate her, but nothing is as it seems. lol. i dont know. maybe maybe not...  
  
well, the anger deepens.... lets found out what Hermione, Ron and Harry are up to now ^-^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione didn't sleep that night. She sat up in the Owlery, thinking about Ron and Harry.  
  
Why would they ever hurt her the way they did? She never did anything to them. When she told Dumbledore about them running into the forest, she was trying to save them. She was trying to make them realize it was wrong. But they didn't care...  
  
Soon the sun rose over the grounds ,beautiful pinks, reds and yellows, making the morning dew sparkle. Hermione watched Hagrid do his morning chores as Fang ran in and out of the forest.  
  
Hermione thought back to the night before. What if Hagrid found her? What if she told him about Harry and Ron? Would Hagrid have stopped them? Would they have realized then it was wrong?  
  
Hermione climbed up onto a window ledge and sat watching the sun rise. She felt at peace with herself in the Owlery, where she wouldn't be mad...  
  
Suddenly, Hermione heard footsteps. Her head shot to the door as the footsteps got louder. She heard voices too.  
  
'This is the last place to look,' said a muffled voice.  
  
'I wonder if she heard you last night?' said another voice.  
  
The footsteps stopped. Hermione knew who it was. Ron and Harry were standing behind the door... She thought she was safe here, where she couldn't be mad. She didn't want to be mad... She didn't want to go through everything again...  
  
'I think she did.'  
  
'Well, you shouldn't have said it then!'  
  
'I didn't know she was there!'  
  
'Oh, so you wouldn't have said it if you knew she was there?'  
  
Thank-you Ron, Hermiont thought to herself.  
  
'I... I don't know. Lately, she's been budding into everything.'  
  
'We should've told her the plan in the first place Harry! If you would've agreed with me, then we wouldn't be in this mess.'  
  
'I don't want her to get hurt, that's all.'  
  
Hermione felt her stomach do a flip-flop. Did Harry actually mean it? He knows I'm here, Hermione thought, he's lying to make up for last night. Hermione slid down to the floor as the door opened and Harry and Ron emerged.   
  
Harry and Ron talked to each other, but Hermione couldn't hear anything. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her ears rang loudly as though someone had just blew a horn in them. She stood still and stared at her once called friends, anger and loathing filling her veins.  
  
'Don't lie, Harry!' Hermione yelled. 'It's not going to work!'  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her, appaerantly shocked to actually find her here. Harry looked confused, but Hermione knew he was tricking her. He had to be.  
  
'Lie about what?' asked Harry.  
  
'About you not wanting me to get hurt! Your just trying to cover up for last night!' snapped Hermione.   
  
'I don't want you to get hurt-'  
  
'It's like Ron said! You probably wouldn't have said those things about me if you knew I was there!'  
  
'That's not true-' pleaded Harry.  
  
'Then why did you say it! Why did you say it in the first place! Why!' Hermione yelled at Harry. Ron was standing behind Harry, looking at Hermione with something Hermione has never seen before. It was like he was sorry for something...  
  
'Hermione, please listen-'  
  
'You know what? I don't want to hear your stupid excuses anyway! Go ahead and get yourselves killed! See if I care! I only tried to help you, to make you understand! But you didn't see! You are to blinded by your own self-greed! You don't have to save the world every year Harry! Leave it alone for once! Let someone else do it, cause your are just trying to get yourself killed! I don't care anymore!' Hermione yelled.  
  
Everything was quiet. Harry seemed to become interested in his feet and Ron was still standing behind Harry. Hermione felt tears fall down her face. She wiped them away furiously and glared at the both of them.  
  
'Hermione,' Harry began.  
  
'Shut up, Harry. Just for once don't say anything because nothing is going to change the things you said.' Hermione ran past Harry and Ron.   
  
She heard them calling her, but she shut their voices out. She bounded down the stairs and looked around the corridor and headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*  
  
Hermione stopped in front of the stone gargoyle and realized that she didn't know how to get in. She stood, staring at the stone gaygoyle feeling lost even though she knew where she was.  
  
Half an hour past when the stone gargoyle jumped aside and McGonagall stepped from the staircase and saw Hermione staring blankly at where the stone gargoyles face one stood.  
  
'Miss Granger!' yelped McGonagall, stepping back. 'What are you doing? It's very early in the morning.'  
  
'I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore.' said Hermione blankly, looking at McGonagall.  
  
'I'm sorry, but Professor Dumbledore is busy at the moment.' said McGonagall sternly, smoothing her robes in matter-of-factly way.   
  
'I need to talk to him.' said Hermione loudly.  
  
'I am sure it can wait.' said McGonagall cooly.  
  
'It can't wait!' screamed Hermione.  
  
McGonagall looked taken back, her stern face gone and a look of surprise on her face. 'Now reallt Miss Granger! You will have to control your anger! The Headmaster is busy-'  
  
'It's about Harry and Ron!'  
  
McGonagal closed her mouth quickly, her lips pursed not in hatred but in anxeity. She looked at Hermione and seemed to notice the blotches on Hermione's face and the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep.   
  
'Yes... well, come. I'm sure that the Headmaster could spare some time for this... subject.' McGonagall looked sullen and her face had gone white.   
  
'Dumbledore told... told you about Harry and Ron?' asked Hermione, almost hopefully.  
  
'Well yes. They are in my house and I am took look after them. I have been watching them since the night you told Professor Dumbledore about Harry and Ron. He rushed to me and the other teachers. We have been very worried. Now come.' said McGonagall and she pulled Hermione into the twirling stair case. Hermione looked at McGonagall as they rose, closer to Dumbledore's office.   
  
They stopped and McGonagall opened the door and took Hermione out of the staircase. Dumbledore looked up and didn't smile. He seemed to know what was going on. The twinkle in his eyes were gone as Hermione sat down.  
  
'Professor, Harry and Ron are still going to the forest-'   
  
Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Hermione. 'I know Hermione. And that is why you are here. I have been watching them and you were very brave to go after them last night, yet very foolish. What they are doing is very dangerous and I know you are a very smart witch, but you wouldn't be ready for what they are doing.'  
  
'Why are they allowed to still do it then?' spat Hermione.  
  
'We are trying to stop them, and you seem to be trying also.' added Dumbledore.  
  
'Not anymore.' mumbled Hermione.   
  
'I became worried when you did not return, but then I saw you come from the forest. You seemed mad about something. You are mad about Harry and Ron not including you in the plan?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
'No. I don't care about their stupid plan. They can go get themselves killed for all I care.' said Hermione plainly.   
  
'Now you really don't mean that do you?' asked Dumbledore smoothly.  
  
Hermione looked at him for awhile, her hate for Harry and Ron running through her mind. Anyone close to Harry and Ron made her angry. Dumbledore made her angry. McGonagall made her angry. She made herself angry.  
  
'Yeah, I do mean it.' mumbled Hermione.  
  
'I don't think you do.' whispered Dumbledore. 'If you didn't care, then why did worry when you told about Harry and Ron? Why did you try so many times to stop them, failed and tried again? Why did you run after them the other night when you saw them go into the forest? Deep down, you do care.'  
  
'They said things about me. They've ignored me for so long. I don't care. They're out of my life forever.' said Hermione as though it was nothing.  
  
'They just want you to be safe. What they are doing is dangerous and they don't want you getting hurt.'  
  
'That's what they said...'   
  
'And it's true.' interupted Dumbledore. 'I know you may think they don't want you to come with them, but they don't want you hurt. They care for you and they wouldn't want to see you hurt.'  
  
'Well it may be true and it may not be true, but right now I really don't care.' hissed Hermione. 'They are being complete idiots! Running around like that! They know what is out there, they now they could get killed! All they want is the attention!'  
  
'Hermione, the only person that can save the wizarding world is Harry.' Dumbledore said sullenly. His face fell as he came to the topic. 'They have a bond like none other and you have to understand that Harry may die this year when he and Voldemort go into the final battle. You have to understand that Harry now what may lie ahead for him and he is willing to take that risk. Harry might die at the end of the year, letting Voldemort take over the wizarding world like before or come back victorious and the wizarding world will be at peace.'  
  
Hermione gulped. What if Harry did die? She couldn't bare to think about it. She wouldn't be able to live without Harry. It wasn't that she loved him, but he was the closet thing to a brother she had. And she wouldn't make it without him by her side.  
  
'Well what... what about Ron? Why does Harry have Ron tagging along with him?' asked Hermione, trying not to dread the answer.  
  
'Some questions can't be answered right now, but I can't stop Harry unless he is willing too. I am sorry, but you have to understand and you have to care.' said Dumbledore sadly.  
  
Hermione only nodded. She stood up and walked slowly out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahaha! I inlcuded something from the fifth book! Harry and Voldemorts final duel...muahaha... i dont know if ill even get that far. but do you like the chapter? please review!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5! A long time since I updated, writers block! couldn't think of a single thing to write. Anyway, here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione didn't sleep again that night, but now out of hatred and anger, but because something had just pressed into her mind and she couldn't get rid of it. Dumbledore's words ran through her head, clearly as though he kept saying them to her.  
  
She spent her whole day avoiding Harry, scared he might drop dead in front of her. Ron and Harry tried to talk to her of course, but she always made an excuse to leave, run into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and try to hold back her tears.  
  
She felt she was ashamed of herself. Everything came into the clear after Dumbledore explained it to her. She felt guilty for judging Harry and Ron, who only wanted to keep her away from the danger that Harry and maybe even Ron will face at the end of the year.  
  
Hermione was sitting up in the common room, her head low in a book, but she was taking a word in. The fire had died away a long time before, leaving the room silent and still, except for Hermione choking back tears every now and then.  
  
A long time had passed, and the early morning sun began to seep through the windows, golden rays of light lying across the floor. Hermione thought no one would be up this early, but someone was bounding down the stairs.   
  
Hermione looked up and noticed it was actually two people, Harry and Ron. Hermione wondered what they were doing up so early. They were talking quietly and quickly, their heads together.   
  
Then it dawned on Hermione what they might be doing...  
  
Loud sobs over came Hermione as Harry and Ron reached the bottom of the stairs. Dumbledore's words burned inside Hermione, making her cry out in anger and slam the chair with her fists.  
  
Harry and Ron stopped talking and looked at Hermione, who was screaming and slamming her fists wildly. They were to shocked for words until they heard foot steps coming out of the dormitories and angry voices erupting from them.  
  
Harry ran over to Hermione and put an arm around her. 'Hermione! What's wrong? What's the matter?' asked Harry.  
  
Hermione stopped crying and looked at Harry with bloodshot eyes. She felt tired, her tears burning her eyes making them hurt even more then they already did. She stared at Harry for a long time, tears falling down her face and her bottom lip trembling slightly.  
  
'Hermione, what's wrong?' asked Ron, who had appeared behind Harry.  
  
Hermione looked up to Ron and realized how much she loved him, how much she loved Harry. She looked down at her shaking fists.   
  
'Don't do this, Harry. Please.' said Hermione quietly.  
  
'Hermione, I've got too.' said Harry.  
  
Hermione leaped from her seat. 'I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!'  
  
Harry and Ron looked taken back. Ron stepped forward and took Hermione into a hug. 'Harry isn't going to die.' said Ron soothingly.  
  
Hermione pushed away from him, her blood boiling. She rounded on Harry. 'I KNOW THE PROHECPY, HARRY! I KNOW YOUR GOING TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT AND MAY DIE IN THE END! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T BRING RON ALONG TOO! YOU JUST CAN'T DIE!'  
  
'Hermione, this isn't something for you to decide!' said Harry, his face looking weary. 'I can't even decide it Hermione, but I have to what I have to do...'  
  
'No, you don't have to! You can't leave me! I have no one else!' cried Hermione.  
  
Students were now forming at the top of the stairs, watching the fight below with interest. Ron looked at the students, ushering them back to bed with his hands, but they didn't notice.  
  
'Hermione, you have to understand ...' began Harry desperately.   
  
'GET BACK TO YOUR BEDS!' bellowed Ron at the crowd.  
  
'I don't need to understand anything, Harry! I know it already!' snapped Hermione. I thought this was going to be easy, cried Hermione's brain, I thought they would understand.   
  
'There is nothing to see, move along ... go back to your beds or go down to the Great Hall ... come on ...' ushered Ron, who was now at the top of the stairs, pushing a bunch of first years back to the dormitory.  
  
'HERMIONE, LISTEN TO ME! I HAVE TO DO THIS!' yelled Harry.  
  
'But we want to see what happens ...' whined a small boy.  
  
'NO YOU DON'T! TURN BACK NOW! DUMBLEDORE CAN FIGHT HIM!' retorted Hermione.  
  
'It is none of your business!' spat Ron. 'Now get back to bed!'  
  
'TREWLANY DIDN'T PREDICT DUMBLEDORE FIGHTING VOLDEMORT, IT'S ME! I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM, EVEN IF I LIVE OR DIE!'   
  
Everything was quite in the common room. The crowd that had been going back to their beds had stopped in their tracks and turned around to look at Harry. Ron was looking at Harry too, bewildered.   
  
Harry looked around at the crowd, then to Ron and then at Hermione.   
  
'Harry Potter, you are so niave! You don't have to do everything that that stupid Prophecy told you! YOU JUST HAVE TO BE THE HERO DON'T YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU STOP AND THINK ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE FOR ONCE!' bellowed Hermione. With that, Hermione stormed out of the common room and off to the grounds, tears beginning to edge into her eyes.  
  
*  
  
When Hermione awoke, she found herself laying in Hagrid's cabin. Smoke steamed from the fireplace as Hagrid poked at it happily, humming a tune while Fang slept on the floor.   
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up. Hagrid was still humming his tune when he turned around and noticed Hermione awake.  
  
'`Mione! Yer awake!' bellowed Hagrid happily. 'Though' fer a momen' that you needed ter go ter the hospital wing. But yer awake now.' Hagrid was beaming wildly. Hermione smiled at him weakly. 'Want a cup of tea?'  
  
'Uh... No thank you Hagrid, but thanks for asking. I should get back up to the castle. Studies, you know.' Hermione lied quickly.  
  
Hagrid's face fell a bit. 'All righ'. See you aroun'.' said Hagrid sadly.  
  
'Bye!' Hermione called as she jumped out the door and ran to the castle.   
  
As Hermione ran, she thought of the day before. What had she done? Had she slept all day or did she get knocked out? Hermione shook her head clear as she stepped through the front doors and right into Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, It's been awhile. I hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG AND HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING! I'VE BEEN AT MY GRANDPARENTS FOR A WEEK(THEY HAVE NO COMPUTER) AND THEN I WENT TO MY BROTHERS HOCKEY TOURNAMENT IN KAMLOOPS(THAT'S ABOUT TWO DAYS AWAY DRIVING FROM WHERE I LIVE)!!! SORRY EVERYONE!  
  
Okay, you have asking for it for awhile, many reviews(THANK-YOU!!!!!!!) And here's the 6th chapter! I should finish the others....I'll get on that! Anyway, enjoy!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stumbled back a bit, regained her composure, and looked at Harry. He seemed relieved to have found her, and some ways, deep down, she was glad to see him too. But outside she was really angry. So she mustered her best glare at him as he began to talk.  
  
'Oh, Hermione thank Merlin I've found you,' sighed Harry. He looked really tired and he was covered with leaves and mud. 'Me and Ron looked everywhere after you left, we just couldn't find you. I'm really sorry about the fight yesterday...'  
  
'You are not sorry about the fight yesterday!' snapped Hermione loudly. 'You are not sorry about anything and I know you're not! You probably enjoy being able to be the hero every time someone is in danger! You would probably save a bloody cat from a tree just to be praised for your heroic efforts!'  
  
'Hermione, don't start this again...' moaned Harry desperately, looking nervously around the empty corridors.  
  
Hermione ignored what Harry said and kept going. 'And you were not looking for me after I left! You were back in the forest, working on your little plot once again! If you are going to lie to me Harry, at least clean up to make it a little bit more believable!' spat Hermione.  
  
Harry looked at his muddy hands and robes, and then tried to brush leaves out of his hair. Hermione scoffed at him, turned on her heel and began to walk away when Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
He stared at her for a long time before he spoke. He gripped Hermione's arm tightly, she saw his face turn red slightly. 'Me and Ron were looking for you in the forest.'  
  
'Why would you look for me in the forest? Why would I hide in there!' hissed Hermione.  
  
'You were last time!' yelled Harry, his eyes furious.  
  
He let go of Hermione's arm and backed away. They were silent for a moment, listening to the distant chattering of the Great Hall and whispering of the portraits near by. Hermione held her arm as she looked at her feet and heard Harry pacing.  
  
'I was only in there because I got scared.' whispered Hermione. She looked up. 'I was worried.' Harry's reaction wasn't what she expected. 'See! This is why we didn't tell you are plans!' yelled Harry. 'You would get scared and worried, and follow us everywhere and try to get us to stop!'  
  
'You have to Harry! You'll get yourself killed!' pleaded Hermione desperately. Now that she knew what Harry could get himself into, she was scared of what the consequences were. Ron could be caught up in it too.  
  
'We'll all die someday!' replied Harry hotly.  
  
'But at such a young age?' questioned Hermione. Harry's face fell, he showed no emotion at what she had said. 'Don't you want to get married, have children of your own one day and grow old with good memories that you can tell over and over again to your grandchildren? Don't you want that?'  
  
Harry was quiet, staring at Hermione blankly. He seemed to be thinking of something, Hermione could almost hear his heart beating in his chest. Finally, he shoved his hands into his pockets, lowered his eyes in silent anger and shuffled his weight from one foot to another. 'I have other things to take care of right now. None of that matters.'  
  
'It matters Harry. I know it does.' hissed Hermione. She walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his arm. He shrugged if off roughly. Hermione sighed. 'Don't you think Ginny wants that? Don't you think she wants children and grow old with you, sharing stories together? She wants it Harry, she wants it with you. She wants to have marry you, have children with you, grow old with you, die with you... You see, it does matter.'  
  
'You know what? I don't care what Ginny wants! I'm doing what I need to do! We're just dating, who says were getting married?' spat Harry. He turned on his heel and stormed away, up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
'This is not how I planned for it to turn out,' sighed Hermione as she watched Harry's cloak billow behind him as he turned the corner. 'I was supposed to storm away.'  
  
*  
  
Hermione sat down heavily in the comfy seat by the common room fire. She hadn't bothered to go looking for Harry, she had a thought he was either letting off his anger in a vicious fashion or dragging Ron back into the forest. Hermione rubbed her face, letting out a deep sigh then closing her eyes.  
  
'Hermione.'  
  
Hermione snapped her eyes open and looked around. Ginny was standing a few feet away from Hermione's chair, her hands wrung together tightly and her face anxious and worried. Her eyes were wide and frightened and her bottom lip was trembling.  
  
'Ginny? What's wrong?' asked Hermione, standing up.  
  
'It's Harry. I met him in the hall, I said hi and he pushed me out of his way!' croaked Ginny, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'I asked him what was wrong and he said he never wanted to see me again...'  
  
Hermione had a sick feeling in her stomach. She gulped. 'And?'  
  
'And he said that... that he didn't love me.' whispered Ginny. Then she broke down. 'Oh, Hermione I don't know what I did! Just yesterday he said he loved me!'  
  
Hermione took Ginny into a hug. 'It's okay. You didn't do anything. It... It might be my fault.'  
  
'W-What?' mumbled Ginny.  
  
'I met him in the entrance hall, and we got into a bit of a row. Well, I was yelling at him and then he was yelling at me. I said he shouldn't be so stupid and that you need him. He... He said you didn't matter.'  
  
'What?' said Ginny, pushing away from Hermione. 'Why you were two having a row? Why is he being stupid?'  
  
'I... I can't tell you.' muttered Hermione.  
  
'And why not?' snapped Ginny, her hands on her hips. 'I am his girlfriend and he is my boyfriend. Why should you know and not me?'  
  
'It's a secret Ginny.' explained Hermione.  
  
'A secret.' Ginny nodded her head, but her face was filled with anger. 'You always knew before me. I always thought he loved you more than me. The way he made those eyes at you and always told you his secrets and not me.'  
  
'He would tell Ron.'  
  
'Ron is his best friend! Of course Harry would tell Ron!' spat Ginny, her eyes flaring with fury. 'But you! Why you, and not me? I have been his girlfriend since the end of my fourth year and he still won't tell me anything and you everything!'  
  
'I don't know everything Ginny! I wasn't even supposed to know about this! I found out by accident and now I am doing all I can to stop Harry and Ron before they both get killed!' shouted Hermione, her anger building up again.  
  
'Ron is in on this too?' whispered Ginny. Her face fell a bit, but Hermione knew she was still angry.  
  
'Harry doesn't want you to know, because you would worry. I wasn't supposed to know, because I would worry too. And I am worried. I have nightmares, Ginny, of them dying. Harry doesn't want you to know.' said Hermione quietly.  
  
'Well, I do know now.' spat Ginny. She turned on her heel and bounded out of the common room.  
  
Hermione sighed. 'This is not my day.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay! There it is! Please Review!!!! 


End file.
